


Michael

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Inspired by Logan (film), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Right after Halloween Resurrection, Michael must take a dangerous path of death.
Kudos: 1





	Michael

In a Morgue 

"Jesus...." spoke a staff, examining the burnt body on the table.

The mask blackened from the destruction of the house, the hair gone and his clothes are also blackened and badly burned.

Then his eyes opened.....

But they closed again...

"Odd." The employee spoke as he went back to work, but not realizing that body begin to sit up and stare at him, with those black, evil eyes.

Somewhere

"Uhhh, Hi. Is this Samuel Loomis?"

"Yes why?"

"Michael Audrey Myers had escaped..."


End file.
